


Anti's memory

by xai2595



Category: Darkiplier and Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xai2595/pseuds/xai2595
Summary: Everything that happened earlier came rushing back to him "You're USELESS Anti. You're NOTHING Anti. You're WORTHLESS Anti."





	1. Dark

As Anti stared into the eyes of the monster that stood before him; he couldn't help but feel.. strange. He almost felt, peaceful. He didn't know how. He was looking at death. As Anti looked and waited; he heard something in the very back of his mind. Very quietly actually.  
"Join me"  
Anti jumped to himself as he heard the faint words form in his head. He gulped. He didn't know who those words were from; or what they meant but, he didn't like it.  
"join us" "Join me"   
This time, the words were louder. The high pitched; echo proved it was from his mind. Suddenly; the whispers got louder and louder until they were almost screaming. AndAit wasn't one voice; it was several. all screaming the same two things over and over again.  
"Join us, join me join me(join us) join Me( me) JOIN US, JOIN ME; JOIN US, JOIN ME"  
Anti grabbed his hair and screamed.   
"NO! I Won't! YOU CANT MAKE ME! ILL NEVER JOIN YOU NEVER!"  
The whispering increased Anti was twisting around pulling at his hair, trying to make the voices stop.  
"aAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE!"  
Anti fell to the ground as the words screamed, yelled in his head the same. damn. thing.  
"JOIN US, JOIN ME, JOIN US, JOIN ME!"  
Anti screamed at the top of his lungs, trusting his head upward toward the ceiling.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO! NEVER! YOU CAN NEVER MAKE ME SAY YES- SO STOP!" He slammed his head and fists down. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Just like that, the voices stopped. Anti was trembling. That was awful.  
Anti looked up- and saw Dark standing before him.   
"D- Dark?"  
Dark raised an eyebrow. He had a look on his face. anger? no, Disappointed.  
"B-buddy? You alright-"  
"shut up Anti"  
Anti was taken back by the forcefulness in Darks words. He sounded like he meant it.  
"heh good one D-Dark"  
" I meant it Anti"  
Anti opened his mouth to speak. But Dark cut him off before anything could leave his mouth.  
"You're so USELESS."  
Dark went and picked Anti up by his hair  
"I mean, you couldn't even kill THIS guy."  
Dark pointed behind him. The large figure lay dead.  
"b-but he was just."  
"Yea, I had to kill him for you while you screamed for a reason only the GODS know of!"  
Dark threw Anti to the ground as if he was trash.   
Dark huffed  
"well, what was I expecting from you? you're useless. I should expect something... from nothing"  
Anti, didn't know what to say.   
"..."  
Dark looked at him, disgusted.  
"What? going to cry like a baby? The truth too much for you? Your USELESS Anti. Your NOTHING Anti. Your WORTHLESS Anti."  
Anti looked away from Dark gaze. Tears rolled down his cheeks.   
"heh," Dark said "I knew you would cry. You're so sensitive. Hey, how about I give you a real reason to cry?"  
As Dark said that Anti looked up to see Dark looming over him.   
"D-dark?"  
Dark looked to Anti's wounded arm. He smiled.  
"W-what are you doing? G-Get AWAY FROM ME!"  
Anti tried to crawl away from Dark as He stepped towards his arm. Dark grabbed his arm, laid it out on the floor. And crushed it; right where the wound was.  
Anti screamed; tears rolled down his cheeks, he saw stars. But Dark kept going. Slamming his foot down on all parts of his arm- shattering it.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP! PLEASE! IM SORRY! STOP! STOP!"  
When Dark finished, Anti couldn't feel his arm. He felt sick to his stomach. He rolled over; away from Dark. He curled up in a ball, holding his arm closest to him. He sobbed.  
*huff*"Wow, big baby. It's just your arm."  
Anti snapped. He rolled over and went after Dark. He slammed him into the wall. Dark went limp.   
Anti stumbled. And looked at the creature. Its eyes were wide now; looking at Anti.

Everything else was a blur.

When Anti finished. The creature laid motionless. Dead. For real. Anti huffed. And fell to the ground. His arm hurt so much.   
He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned and saw Dark running towards him. Anti eyes went large. Everything that happened earlier came rushing back to him "You're USELESS Anti. You're NOTHING Anti. You're WORTHLESS Anti." 

When Dark saw Anti on the ground holding his arm, he instantly used his wings to spend boost himself to Anti.   
"WHAT DID HE DO!?!? oh, gods. I hope he isn't hurt too bad" Dark thought to himself.   
"ANTI! DUDE ARE OKA-"   
Just before he could get to him, Anti opened his wings and blasted up, out of Darks grasp.  
"Bro? you okay?"  
Anti looked him in at disbelief. A weird look he had never seen on Antis' face. Hurt, and confusion.  
"Uhh, dude?"  
Anti got a snarl on his face as he looked down at Dark.  
"Excuse Me? " he said in a tone Dark had never heard come out of Antis' mouth.  
"what?"  
"after what you did to me... your just going to be all buddy, buddy with me?"  
"what."  
"you- shattered my arm, and threw me to the ground like trash!"  
When? I just got here so I have no idea what you-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Dark jumped back. Before now he had never heard Anti yell. He was always calm. Dark could tell Anti hadn't yelled at someone so forcefully in a long time (if ever) because his voice got all raspy.  
Dark sighed and opened his wings. He slowly flew up towards Anti.  
"what are you doing?" He asked; panicked.   
Dark didn't respond.   
"Get away from me!"  
Dark came closer  
Anti started to hyperventilate. He looked panicky all around, looking for a way out. It was at the last second before Anti moved for the window Dark grabbed him.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Anti yelled.   
Dark didn't know why Anti yelled. But he started yelling some crazy Sh*t after that  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE! IT HURTS! STOP! JUST LET GO! I WON'T RUN JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"  
Dark was so confused. But sh*t got weirder.  
"PLEASE! LET ME GO! IM SORRY!LET ME GO! IM USELESS, IM NOTHING, IM WORTHLESS! I SAID IT OK? PLEASE LET ME GO!"  
Dark let go of Anti and released why he was screaming. His arm was shattered. But there was something more. They slowly flew to the ground.  
"Anti, holy f*ck. Who did this to you?"  
Anti looked up at Dark with tear filled eyes.  
"You did."  
Dark looked at Anti as if he were crazy.   
"I never did that to you."  
"yes, you did."Anti said."You think I'm lying?"  
Dark looked at Anti and sneered.  
"You really think I would do that to you? That I would waste my time and energy on you?"  
Anti jumped back but didn't make it far. Mark had grabbed onto Antis shattered arm. Anti grimaced. Dark looked at Anti, looking for something. A hint of joking, anything. But he couldn't find it. Anti looked exhausted, his eyes were downcast and he was now swaying back and forth, slowly. Proving that he was fighting to stay awake.   
Dark loosened his grip on Anti. Letting up pressure. But this; at the same time, gave Anti a better way out. But Dark could tell that Anti was way too tired to fly or fight. He was sure. But Anti, as always; was full of surprises. 

Anti felt Dark loosen his grip on his arm. So he took the opportunity to run away. He used the last amount of strength he had and pulled his arm away quickly. Right after, he extended his wings and bolted to the other side of the room. He slammed into the wall, luckily with his good arm.  
"ugghhhhh..." Anti moaned  
Anti looked to the to the other side of the room where Dark was getting onto his feet.  
"good" Anti thought "My blast was powerful enough to push him down."  
But Dark was getting up quickly. Anti didn't waste another second and bolted down the hallway.   
Left, right, left, left. Turn after turn. The only problem was that there were no forks in the road. Dark would be able to follow him easily. Luckily for Anti though, he was, surprisingly, the faster flyer. His slim body let the air fly faster around him, letting him go up to very fast speeds. Much faster than Dark honestly. He easily beat him in races. Then finally, a three-way split. Anti could hear Dark crashing into walls from a distance. That was also a thing Anti had that Dark didn't really have. Good reflexes. Anti didn't crash into any walls getting to this point. Anti went forward. Hopefully, Dark wouldn't follow him. 

When Anti blasted Dark back, he wasn't expecting it at all. He heard Anti slam into the wall and heard him moan in mild pain but, that was it. Dark followed where he thought Anti was. He was looking around when BAM! A wall.   
"owwwwwwwwww," Dark said as he slid down the wall.   
Dark got up and, slammed into another wall, and another, and another. Anti was not only a faster flyer than Dark, but his steering and reflexes were amazing. Dark slammed into wall after wall.   
*sigh* "What happened to you buddy?"

Anti was twisting and turning throughout the halls with ease. But he finally came to a room with no windows. Just a room. Anti messed up. He couldn't go back, Dark would find him and, oh god. The memories of just a few minutes ago, and hour at most; came flooding back to Anti. Dark broke him. Mentally and physically. Anti had completely forgotten about his arm, the throbbing pain rushed over him. He fell to his knees. Anti looked at this shaking hands, suddenly saw something, Red, claws. Anti jumped back. He was huffing, the huffing turned to laughter.   
"hehe hehe, wow, I'm really losing it, aren't I?"   
He put his hand over most of his face, his left eye the only uncovered thing. He suddenly heard heavy breathing from behind him. He spun around quickly.

Darkhad heard Anti laugh from the fork. Dark had started to run, causing him to run into fewer walls. He finally came to the room where Anti was sitting right in the middle. Back to the doorway. Dark was breathing heavily. And wasn't surprised when Anti spun around to face him.   
"*huff* h-hey*huff* you are real *huff* really *huff* fast."

Anti stared at Dark with a scared expression. He held his shattered arm closer to his body. Dark caught his breath and began to walk towards Anti. Anti looked at Dark calmly. But suddenly, Dark said.  
"your an idiot Anti, a fool."  
Anti scooched back a bit.  
"You're so DUMB, I mean, who would care about you?"  
A little more  
"Even your parents didn't love you, they left you because they knew you would never amount to ANYTHING, in your life."  
Anti crawled back, away from Dark tears began to stream down his face. Not because it hurt, but because it was true.  
"I only acted like I cared for you because of you're a good TOOL. You're so pathetic. You're going to die alone Anti" Dark poked him in the chest. "You're self-centered, you're stupid, you're ugly, Y.O.U.R'E N.O.T.H.I.N.G"  
Anti was pressed up against the wall. Everything Dark was saying, was so true. His parents never loved him.They left him alone to die in the alley. He never had a girlfriend because he was too scared. Anti didn't like getting close to people, and this was why. He knew that one day, they would hurt him, or leave him. Just like every that did in his life. If you get close to people, then it's harder to let them go. You can take insults, and jeers for easily. Anti never let anything get to him. He was thick-skinned. But Dark was almost his brother. These words coming out of Darks mouth were true. No one loved him, no one would ever love him.

As Dark got closer to Anti, Anti began to whimper and back away. the closer he got, the more upset he was. Anti started crying and sobbing. Dark stopped walking near Anti.  
"your right."  
Dark looked at Anti, surprised.   
"I'm useless."  
Darks' chest tightened.  
"I'm worthless"  
Tears gathered in Darks' eyes.  
"I'm useless"  
A tear ran down his cheek.  
"I'll die alone."  
More tears followed  
"no one will love me, no ever did. Why would they?"  
Anti began to shake.  
"my parents... left me to die."  
tears ran down Antis' cheeks. He curled into a ball.   
"you, hate me"  
Dark jerked. Dark didn't hate Anti. He loved him. Anti needed the love. Anti was broken and needed to be fixed. But Anti didn't always let Dark help. He often pushed Dark away, avoided common subjects.

Anti couldn't take it. He needed Dark to kill him or leave him alone forever. Anti started talking. not even looking at Dark reactions. He never wanted to see Dark again.  
Suddenly, He was wrapped in something. Rope? No, Arms. Anti, once again began to hyperventilate. Suddenly, a warm feeling rushed over Anti. Everything went dark but then was aluminated my pink. Dark had made themselves a little cocoon- thingy. Anti was scared. Dark was going to kill him. Then whips of pink flew everywhere. And gathered on his arm.  
"h-HEY! GET OFF OF M-"  
Antis' arm began to feel good. Anti looked down at his arm and saw everything rejoining.   
"y-you're.. fixing it...?"  
Dark gave Anti a smile and a light chuckle.   
"Why not?"  
Darks' hand came after Anti, and not in a friendly way. Anti jerked back and away. He began to spread his wings, but he saw whips of pink in front of him. Actually, they were circling around his head. Anti screamed and batted and rubbed his face. Trying to get the wisps off of him. But they came back. Anti could feel something leaving him. something that made him distance people. He wanted that. he needed that. No one was allowed to get close no one! NEVER, NEVER, never, never, n-never. Anti stopped fighting the wisps. Anti also felt a darkness leave him. He felt, peaceful. really peaceful. The wisps stayed around Anti for a long, long time.   
"hurghhhh...." 

Dark had sent out healing wisps for Antis' arm. But they went somewhere else pretty quickly. After a few seconds of healing his arm, Dark reached his hand out to touch Antis' face, and comfort him. But he jerked back and away. He even got ready to attack him. Not even two seconds later, the wisps wrapped and circled around his head. Anti screamed and tried to make them leave him alone. They were doing something to him, something he didn't like. After a short while, Anti stopped fighting the wisps. And let them do what needed.Anti moaned and swayed. Dark rushed to catch him and did. Anti was half asleep, or fully. Dark looked at Antis' eyes, they were glazed over. Dark wasn't concerned. They had taken a lot out of Anti...  
"Heh, let's get you home bro."  
When Anti woke up, he honestly felt like sh*t. But something was off. He was in his bed. Where he lived. With.. Dark... Antis looked to the bed that was next to him and saw Dark sleeping. He looked exhausted. Anti saw soup on the side table. It couldn't be for him. And if it was, he wasn't too hungry. Anti tried to stand up, but the world spun around him. He fell right back down onto the bed. He looked to his shattered arm, and it was wrapped. Kinda nice. NOW he was really confused. Anti got up and stumbled over to the mirror. He almost jumped at his reflection. His hair was messed up, he had huge bags under his eyes, and his skin was a ghostly white. His cheeks were a green tint, proving he was sick with something.   
*sigh*  
Anti turned to face Dark, still sleeping on the bed. Dark was always a heavy sleeper. He watched his chest rise and fall, and a bit of drool came out the corner of his mouth. Anti chuckled to himself. Anti went back over to the bed and sat down on it. He put his head in his hands. And stared at the floor. Everything was quiet until Dark started sleep-snorting.  
*sigh*   
"Good lords man..." Anti said as he shook his head.  
Anti laid down and tried to sleep. But he couldn't because Dark was still SLEEP- SNORTING.Anti looked onto the floor, saw a pillow, got a mischievous smile on his face. Bent over, picked it up, and chucked it right at Darks face.

Dark had kept healing Anti on the flight home. His arm he couldn't fully repair. Somethings would heal on their own. When they got home, Dark instantly took Anti upstairs and laid him on his bed. He got the med-kit and wrapped his arm up. He went and made soup for him and put it on the nightstand (side table) and waited. He must have waited a while because he was falling asleep. He didn't want to but he got into bed and fell asleep. Then, he was awoken by something fluffy hitting his face.   
Dark jerk upward and was in a fight position. He heard snickering coming from the other side of the room. He turned and saw Anti, leaning off his bed, his appearance shocked Dark a bit his face had gone pale, with hints of green at the cheeks. He had huge, dark bags under his eyes. Dark lowered his arms, found a pillow. And chucked it at Anti.

Anti saw Dark jump up like that, and had to laugh. But it didn't take long for Dark to react to Anti. He quickly threw a pillow. Anti moved his head to the side and the pillow barely hit him. Anti clapped sarcastically.   
"Bravo."  
Dark looked at Anti and threw another pillow at him. Same reaction. Anti clapped louder, and more sarcastically.  
"bra-fricken-bra."

Dark chuckled at Antis response. Him acting like this wasn't abnormal. Which was good. But Dark could tell the energy was draining from Antis face and wings. Dark looked to the soup, which Anti didn't touch.   
"You should eat that,"Dark said, pointing to the soup.  
"What?" Anti looked at the soup and raised an eyebrow "Oh, yeah that. I'm uh. Not that hungry. You can have it. I'll be good"  
Anti said nervously.  
"you're hungry, I can tell. And if you're not; too bad, you'll need to replenish your energy" Dark said ( or ordered) " We both know what happens when we don't get enough energy or food in out bodies."  
Anti looked away. It was true. If we didn't have enough food in our bodies we would pass out and die. Not fun. And, don't ask.  
"Eat. The. Soup. Anti."  
"..."  
"Anti. Eat it."  
". . ."  
"eat it. NOW."  
"....."  
"Anti, I swear to the gods if you don't eat that soup then I will force feed you, Got it?"  
"fine."  
Anti got up and grabbed the soup. Dark watched and made sure he ate it. Once he had eaten all the soup.Dark sighed  
"I'm sorry man but yo gotta eat, even more so if your sick"  
" ..."  
"Anti?"  
"sorry"  
"for what?"  
".."  
Anti got up and walked to the door  
"..."  
Dark sat up   
"Bro, you ok?"  
Anti turned to meet his eyes  
"Forever meeting you, forever causing you, and you family so much trouble."  
Dark just sat on the bed. Anti was-distancing Dark from him. Pushing him away more than ever.  
"I'm sorry"  
Anti walked down stairs. While Dark was propped on his bed, tears forming in his eyes.


	2. Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happened earlier came rushing back to him "You're USELESS Anti. You're NOTHING Anti. You're WORTHLESS Anti."

Anti stumbled. And looked at the creature. Its eyes were wide now; looking at Anti.

Everything else was a blur.

When Anti finished. The creature laid motionless. Dead. For real. Anti huffed. And fell to the ground. His arm hurt so much.  
He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned and saw Dark running towards him. Anti eyes went large. Everything that happened earlier came rushing back to him "You're USELESS Anti. You're NOTHING Anti. You're WORTHLESS Anti." 

When Dark saw Anti on the ground holding his arm, he instantly used his wings to spend boost himself to Anti.  
"WHAT DID HE DO!?!? oh, gods. I hope he isn't hurt too bad" Dark thought to himself.  
"ANTI! DUDE ARE OKA-"  
Just before he could get to him, Anti opened his wings and blasted up, out of Darks grasp.  
"Bro? you okay?"  
Anti looked him in at disbelief. A weird look he had never seen on Antis' face. Hurt, and confusion.  
"Uhh, dude?"  
Anti got a snarl on his face as he looked down at Dark.  
"Excuse Me? " he said in a tone Dark had never heard come out of Antis' mouth.  
"what?"  
"after what you did to me... your just going to be all buddy, buddy with me?"  
"what."  
"you- shattered my arm, and threw me to the ground like trash!"  
When? I just got here so I have no idea what you-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Dark jumped back. Before now he had never heard Anti yell. He was always calm. Dark could tell Anti hadn't yelled at someone so forcefully in a long time (if ever) because his voice got all raspy.  
Dark sighed and opened his wings. He slowly flew up towards Anti.  
"what are you doing?" He asked; panicked.  
Dark didn't respond.  
"Get away from me!"  
Dark came closer  
Anti started to hyperventilate. He looked panicky all around, looking for a way out. It was at the last second before Anti moved for the window Dark grabbed him.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Anti yelled.  
Dark didn't know why Anti yelled. But he started yelling some crazy Sh*t after that  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE! IT HURTS! STOP! JUST LET GO! I WON'T RUN JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"  
Dark was so confused. But sh*t got weirder.  
"PLEASE! LET ME GO! IM SORRY!LET ME GO! IM USELESS, IM NOTHING, IM WORTHLESS! I SAID IT OK? PLEASE LET ME GO!"  
Dark let go of Anti and released why he was screaming. His arm was shattered.  
"Anti, holy f*ck. Who did this to you?"  
Anti looked up at Dark with tear filled eyes.  
"You did."  
Dark looked at Anti as if he were crazy.  
"I never did that to you."  
"yes, you did."Anti said."You think I'm lying?"  
Dark looked at Anti and sneered.  
"You really think I would do that to you? That I would waste my time and energy on you?"  
Anti jumped back but didn't make it far. Dark had grabbed onto Antis shattered arm. Anti grimaced. Dark looked at Anti, looking for something. A hint of joking, anything. But he couldn't find it. Anti looked exhausted, his eyes were downcast and he was now swaying back and forth, slowly. Proving that he was fighting to stay awake.  
Dark loosened his grip on Anti. Letting up pressure. But this; at the same time, gave Anti a better way out. But Dark could tell that Anti was way too tired to fly or fight. He was sure. But Anti, as always; was full of surprises.


	3. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark got up and, slammed into another wall, and another, and another. Anti was not only a faster flyer than Dark, but his steering and reflexes were amazing.

Anti felt Dark loosen his grip on his arm. So he took the opportunity to run away. He used the last amount of strength he had and pulled his arm away quickly. Right after, he extended his wings and bolted to the other side of the room. He slammed into the wall, luckily with his good arm.  
"ugghhhhh..." Anti moaned  
Anti looked to the to the other side of the room where Dark was getting onto his feet.  
"good" Anti thought "My blast was powerful enough to push him down."  
But Dark was getting up quickly. Anti didn't waste another second and bolted down the hallway.   
Left, right, left, left. Turn after turn. The only problem was that there were no forks in the road. Dark would be able to follow him easily. Luckily for Anti though, he was, surprisingly, the faster flyer. His slim body let the air fly faster around him, letting him go up to very fast speeds. Much faster than Dark honestly. He easily beat him in races. Then finally, a three-way split. Anti could hear Dark crashing into walls from a distance. That was also a thing Anti had that Dark didn't really have. Good reflexes. Anti didn't crash into any walls getting to this point. Anti went forward. Hopefully, Dark wouldn't follow him. 

When Anti blasted Dark back, he wasn't expecting it at all. He heard Anti slam into the wall and heard him moan in mild pain but, that was it. Dark followed where he thought Anti was. He was looking around when BAM! A wall.   
"owwwwwwwwww," Dark said as he slid down the wall.   
Dark got up and, slammed into another wall, and another, and another. Anti was not only a faster flyer than Dark, but his steering and reflexes were amazing. Dark slammed into wall after wall.   
*sigh* "What happened to you buddy?"

Anti was twisting and turning throughout the halls with ease. But he finally came to a room with no windows. Just a room. Anti messed up. He couldn't go back, Dark would find him and, oh god. The memories of just a few minutes ago, and hour at most; came flooding back to Anti. Dark broke him. Mentally and physically. Anti had completely forgotten about his arm, the throbbing pain rushed over him. He fell to his knees. Anti looked at this shaking hands, suddenly saw something, Red, claws. Anti jumped back. He was huffing, the huffing turned to laughter.   
"hehe hehe, wow, I'm really losing it, aren't I?"   
He put his hand over most of his face, his left eye the only uncovered thing. He suddenly heard heavy breathing from behind him. He spun around quickly.

Dark had heard Anti laugh from the fork. Dark had started to run, causing him to run into fewer walls. He finally came to the room where Anti was sitting right in the middle. Back to the doorway. Dark was breathing heavily. And wasn't surprised when Anti spun around to face him.   
"*huff* h-hey*huff* you are real *huff* really *huff* fast."

Anti stared at Dark with a scared expression. He held his shattered arm closer to his body. Dark caught his breath and began to walk towards Anti. Anti looked at Dark calmly. But suddenly, Dark said.  
"your an idiot Anti, a fool."  
Anti scooched back a bit.  
"You're so DUMB, I mean, who would care about you?"  
A little more  
"Even your parents didn't love you, they left you because they knew you would never amount to ANYTHING, in your life."  
Anti crawled back, away from Dark tears began to stream down his face. Not because it hurt, but because it was true.  
"I only acted like I cared for you because of you're a good TOOL. You're so pathetic. You're going to die alone Anti" Dark poked him in the chest. "You're self-centered, you're stupid, you're ugly, Y.O.U.R'E N.O.T.H.I.N.G"  
Anti was pressed up against the wall. Everything Dark was saying, was so true. His parents never loved him.They left him alone to die in the alley. He never had a girlfriend because he was too scared. Anti didn't like getting close to people, and this was why. He knew that one day, they would hurt him, or leave him. Just like every that did in his life. If you get close to people, then it's harder to let them go. You can take insults, and jeers for easily. Anti never let anything get to him. He was thick-skinned. But Dark was almost his brother. These words coming out of Darks mouth were true. No one loved him, no one would ever love him.

As Dark got closer to Anti, Anti began to whimper and back away. the closer he got, the more upset he was. Anti started crying and sobbing. Dark stopped walking near Anti.  
"your right."  
Dark looked at Anti, surprised.   
"I'm useless."  
Darks' chest tightened.  
"I'm worthless"  
Tears gathered in Darks' eyes.  
"I'm useless"  
A tear ran down his cheek.  
"I'll die alone."  
More tears followed  
"no one will love me, no ever did. Why would they?"  
Anti began to shake.  
"my parents... left me to die."  
tears ran down Antis' cheeks. He curled into a ball.   
"you, hate me"  
Dark jerked. Dark didn't hate Anti. He loved him. Anti needed the love. Anti was broken and needed to be fixed. But Anti didn't always let Dark help. He often pushed Dark away, avoided common subjects.

Anti couldn't take it. He needed Dark to kill him or leave him alone forever. Anti started talking. not even looking at Dark reactions. He never wanted to see Dark again.


	4. Wisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti screamed and batted and rubbed his face. Trying to get the wisps off of him. But they came back.

Suddenly, He was wrapped in something. Rope? No, Arms. Anti, once again began to hyperventilate. Suddenly, a warm feeling rushed over Anti. Everything went dark but then was aluminate by pink. Dark had made themselves a little cocoon- thingy. Anti was scared. Dark was going to kill him. Then whips of pink flew everywhere. And gathered on his arm.  
"h-HEY! GET OFF OF M-"  
Antis' arm began to feel good. Anti looked down at his arm and saw everything rejoining.  
"y-you're.. fixing it...?"  
Dark gave Anti a smile and a light chuckle.  
"Why not?"  
Darks' hand came after Anti, and not in a friendly way. Anti jerked back and away. He began to spread his wings, but he saw whips of pink in front of him. Actually, they were circling around his head. Anti screamed and batted and rubbed his face. Trying to get the wisps off of him. But they came back. Anti could feel something leaving him. something that made him distance people. He wanted that. he needed that. No one was allowed to get close no one! NEVER, NEVER, never, never, n-never. Anti stopped fighting the wisps. Anti also felt a darkness leave him. He felt, peaceful. really peaceful. The wisps stayed around Anti for a long, long time.  
"hurghhhh...." 

Dark had sent out healing wisps for Antis' arm. But they went somewhere else pretty quickly. After a few seconds of healing his arm, Dark reached his hand out to touch Antis' face, and comfort him. But he jerked back and away. He even got ready to attack him. Not even two seconds later, the wisps wrapped and circled around his head. Anti screamed and tried to make them leave him alone. They were doing something to him, something he didn't like. After a short while, Anti stopped fighting the wisps. And let them do what needed.Anti moaned and swayed. Dark rushed to catch him and did. Anti was half asleep, or fully. Dark looked at Antis' eyes, they were glazed over. Dark wasn't concerned. They had taken a lot out of Anti...  
"Heh, let's get you home bro."  
When Anti woke up, he honestly felt like sh*t. But something was off. He was in his bed. Where he lived. With.. Dark... Anti looked to the bed that was next to him and saw Dark sleeping. He looked exhausted. Anti saw soup on the side table. It couldn't be for him. And if it was, he wasn't too hungry. Anti tried to stand up, but the world spun around him. He fell right back down onto the bed. He looked to his shattered arm, and it was wrapped. Kinda nice. NOW he was really confused. Anti got up and stumbled over to the mirror. He almost jumped at his reflection. His hair was messed up, he had huge bags under his eyes, and his skin was a ghostly white. His cheeks were a green tint, proving he was sick with something.  
*sigh*  
Anti turned to face Dark, still sleeping on the bed. Dark was always a heavy sleeper. He watched his chest rise and fall, and a bit of drool came out the corner of his mouth. Anti chuckled to himself. Anti went back over to the bed and sat down on it. He put his head in his hands. And stared at the floor. Everything was quiet until Dark started sleep-snorting.  
*sigh*  
"Good lord man..." Anti said as he shook his head.  
Anti laid down and tried to sleep. But he couldn't because Dark was still SLEEP- SNORTING.Anti looked onto the floor, saw a pillow, got a mischievous smile on his face. Bent over, picked it up, and chucked it right at Darks face.

Dark had kept healing Anti on the flight home. His arm he couldn't fully repair. Somethings would heal on their own. When they got home, Dark instantly took Anti upstairs and laid him on his bed. He got the med-kit and wrapped his arm up. He went and made soup for him and put it on the nightstand (side table) and waited. He must have waited a while because he was falling asleep. He didn't want to but he got into bed and fell asleep. Then, he was awoken by something fluffy hitting his face.  
Dark jerk upward and was in a fight position. He heard snickering coming from the other side of the room. He turned and saw Anti, leaning off his bed, his appearance shocked Dark a bit his face had gone pale, with hints of green at the cheeks. He had huge, dark bags under his eyes. Dark lowered his arms, found a pillow. And chucked it at Anti.

Anti saw Dark jump up like that, and had to laugh. But it didn't take long for Dark to react to Anti. He quickly threw a pillow. Anti moved his head to the side and the pillow barely hit him. Anti clapped sarcastically.  
"Bravo."  
Dark looked at Anti and threw another pillow at him. Same reaction. Anti clapped louder, and more sarcastically.  
"bra-fricken-vo."

Dark chuckled at Antis response. Him acting like this wasn't abnormal. Which was good. But Dark could tell the energy was draining from Antis face and wings. Dark looked to the soup, which Anti didn't touch.  
"You should eat that,"Dark said, pointing to the soup.  
"What?" Anti looked at the soup and raised an eyebrow "Oh, yeah that. I'm uh. Not that hungry. You can have it. I'll be good"  
Anti said nervously.  
"you're hungry, I can tell. And if you're not; too bad, you'll need to replenish your energy" Dark said ( or ordered) " We both know what happens when we don't get enough energy or food in out bodies."  
Anti looked away. It was true. If we didn't have enough food in our bodies we would pass out and die. Not fun. And, don't ask.  
"Eat. The. Soup. Anti."  
"..."  
"Anti. Eat it."  
". . ."  
"eat it. NOW."  
"....."  
"Anti, I swear to the gods if you don't eat that soup then I will force feed you, Got it?"  
"fine."  
Anti got up and grabbed the soup. Dark watched and made sure he ate it. Once he had eaten all the soup.Dark sighed  
"I'm sorry man but yo gotta eat, even more so if your sick"  
" ..."  
"Anti?"  
"sorry"  
"for what?"  
".."  
Anti got up and walked to the door  
"..."  
Dark sat up  
"Bro, you ok?"  
Anti turned to meet his eyes  
"Forever meeting you, forever causing you, and you family so much trouble."  
Dark just sat on the bed. Anti was-distancing Dark from him. Pushing him away more than ever.  
"I'm sorry"  
Anti walked down stairs. While Dark was propped on his bed, tears forming in his eyes.


End file.
